The Next Generation and their First Year at Hogwarts
by Sienette
Summary: Its Rose's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Balancing schoolwork and friendship is a lot harder then she thought. But will her past, and a life changing discovery make it any better?
1. Chapter 1

Si hi this my first fan fiction so I hope You like it. I plan on posting a new chapter every week, if people view. This will mostly be Rose/Scorpius stuff so yea. Enjoy! * Disclaimer I don't own anything from Harry Potter all right go to J.K Rowling!*

* * *

The Next Generation

Year One Chapter 1

Okay, let me just start with this. Let's say ever since you knew how to walk you knew about a place, a place that could teach you the wonders of magic, wonders beyond anything you could ever imagine. I know of a place like that. For years and years I waited, waited for the time I could go to this wonderful place. Then imagine you finally reached the day, the day when you could finally grasp the knowledge of doing those wonders. That's how I felt the day September first rolled around and my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was drawing ever so closer, four hours closer to be exact.

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was here; I will finally get to go to Hogwarts. I jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and I dashed down the steps and into the living room.

"Whoa, slow down Rose, the time won't go any quicker if you do!" My mom, Hermione, said.

" I know, but I was kinda hoping it would," I said. She smiled.

"I remember my first day at Hogwarts…." My mom trailed off. My mom, my dad, and my Aunt and Uncle fought in one of the most historic moments in Wizarding history. The Battle of Hogwarts was deathly war between Dumbledore's Army (Hogwarts Side) and the Death Eaters, all who were led by the darkest and most powerful wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. "It was a horrible time," my parents had said when I was young. I knew even at that young age that it was worse then they said. I knew for a fact that it was treacherous, horrific, and depressing time filled with loss, sacrifice, heartbreaks, and worst of all death. Death to those you loved and grown up with. Many times I had visited one of my Uncles named George, who from time to time would cry himself to sleep of the memory of his twin brother Fred, who had died in the war. I never met him but I know if he was anything like Uncle George, he was a great man. Many others had died too. Teddy Lupin's Parents died in that war so did my cousin's namesakes Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore.

"…And that is how I met your dad and Uncle Harry," My mom continued.

"Cool," I say realizing my mom had continued talking and spaced out thinking about the war. My mom rolled her eyes.

"So are you all packed," she asks.

"Yep," I reply, "it's all upstairs, I'll go get it now if you need me too." She nods and I run upstairs.

"I'll miss you too Dad," I say.

" I know," my dad, Ron, says. He gives me a hug, " Just be good." My mom and brother, Hugo, join the hug and after a little I let go and join my Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and cousin Albus (who also has their first day of Hogwarts today too). I smile at him and he seems to force a smile. My Uncle sees him and pulls him aside. I go back to my family. I look around at the other kids with there parents who will be my classmates. Then I see him with his platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and the iconic smirk that was always on his face. He catches my gaze and I instantly look away. Uhh why am I feeling so disappointed, he's a Malfoy, of course he would be going to Hogwarts. Don't think about Scorpius, just don't think about Scorpius. I then bid my parents goodbye and board the Hogwarts express.

"Calm down Albus, I'm sure it will be fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, that's all you see in me, Rose I expected more from you," he says sarcastically, "Besides I don't really care anymore." I looked at him in astonishment. All summer my cousin had been worried that the sorting hat would sort him into Slytherin.

"What a boy could change his mind." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say." Then the compartment door opened and in came, to my greatest displeasure, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello Albus," then he looked at me, "Weasley," he said gritting his teeth.

"Malfoy," I say just has disgusted as him. He rolls his eyes and slides in next to Albus.

"So, Albus, You excited?" Albus nods. I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever, you too. Albus I'm gonna leave. Have fun hanging out with this jerk Malfoy here."

"What's her deal," I hear Albus say. But he doesn't know, he doesn't know the sadness Scorpius had caused in me when I was nearly seven years old.

* * *

I sit down on a purple velvet chair in the main work section of the Ministry of Magic. I sigh and swing my feet back and forth. I pull out my book (I so happily brought with me), and started to read. Only minutes later I hear footsteps and look up. A boy with platinum blonde hair is standing right in front of me.

"Hi," he says, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hi," three years old me says and stands up, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Cool," he says, " are you three too?"

"Yep," I say.

"Cool, let's be friends!"

"Okay."

Scorpius and I used to be best friends. For years we had gone to work with our dads and we would hang out all day. We, at the time had been too young to know of our families' rivalries. But then one day when we were both seven his dad came up to me and said he had no idea why Scorpious had started hanging out with a filthy half-breed like me. Plus I was a Weasley, which made it even worse. I became really sad and vowed to myself that I wouldn't ever be nice to him until he apologized.

* * *

I opened the compartment door to a room at the other side of the train.

"That was a close one," I mumble to myself, I turn around only to find another first year sitting there.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, " I'll leave if you wa—"

"No, it's fine. I'm Lorcan Scamander by the way."

"Rose Weasley, hey don't I know you."

"Yeah I've seen you around at reunions."

"Isn't your mum Luna Lovegood."

"Yeah and yours is Hermione Granger right…dad is Ron Weasley."

"Yep." Lorcan and I chatted the rest of the train ride until finally we were only minutes away from Hogsmeade.

"First 'ears follow me." I hear a familiar voice say as Lorcan and I exit the train.

"Hagrid!" I shout. I run to the half giant and give him a hug, "How are you!"

"Oh, you know me, I'm all' right, better now that you are here." I smile.

"Hi," says Lorcan.

"Hello there," says Hagrid.

"Hagrid, Lorcan, Lorcan, Hagrid," I say motioning to them. " Hagrid, Lorcan is Luna Lovegood's son."

"Ah, I always liked your mum, always believed in the best of creatures." Lorcan nodded.

"Anyways, It's time to get on the boats, first 'ears follow me!" Lorcan and I follow Hagrid with the rest of the first years and climb onto a boat preparing myself for the excitement ahead.

The Great Hall is a giant auditorium filled with four tables (separated for the four houses), a giant staff table in the front; and a ceiling, which reflects the starry night sky with candles levitating and lighting the room. We all walk to the front of the room and wait in front of the staff table and a wooden stool, which will sit the sorting hat, which will sort us into the houses.

"Now now students calm down," says my god father Professor Longbottom, the Sorting hat will begin in a few moments calm down, relax this is an exciting moment but it will all be fine."

The beginning of time had brought many things,

People and animals but also one mysterious thing.

Witches and Wizards with magical powers,

Who used them for fun and entertainment for hours.

But four of them though had a different idea,

A school they had thought was the perfect idea,

For students ages eleven to eighteen,

They learn of their magic and are very keen.

Those four had their names and thoughts on the world

Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw

And Godric Gryffindor.

The kindest of these,

Was Hufflepuff indeed.

Intelligence and creativity

Was Raveclaw's personality.

The powerful and ambitious always step forward,

For that was the goal Slytherin strived towards.

Gryffindor was different from the rest,

For courage is what he valued best.

They started a school we will love 'till we part,

For Hogwarts will always be there in our hearts.

Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, and we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

The sorting hat sang. Everyone clapped and cheered, then Professor Longbottom started calling names from his list. I completely zoned out until I heard him call the name "Malfoy, Scorpius". I looked up. Scorpius bounded up the steps and sat down on the stool. I expected the hat to call out Slytherin right away but it didn't. It took a little but then finally called out; "Well alright, SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table exploded in applause. Professor Longbottom continued with his list until he read out the name "Potter, Albus". Albus ran up the stairs and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and not even a minute later shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The whole great hall went silent and Albus frowned but then smiled and laughed and dashed down the steps to the Slytherin table and they busted into applause. I looked at the Gryffindor table and his brother James who frowned. I looked away tears in my eyes. It's ok it will be ok. Professor Longbottom continued his list until he last but not least got to me. "Weasley, Rose". I bounded up the steps and sat on the stool. They placed the hat on my head.

Interesting very interesting the hat's voice rang in her head. But what house? Ahh very smart like your mother, brave like your father, kind like a Hufflepuff but powerful like a Slytherin. You are very smart…but no id have to go with…GRYFFINDOR! I smiled and ran over to my cousin Dom (Dominique) and the rest of my family who were all (except Albus)

"So what other house did they want to sort you in?" Dom asked.

"Ravenclaw," I say, "how about you?"

"Only Gryffindor," Dom replied.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted, "the caretaker Filch would like to say that any product bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are off limits and so are a lot of other items. A full list is located in his office and if you are curious you can visit and look at it. Ok that is it and welcome to Hogwarts. Let the feast begin!" With that the feast began, food sprang up from the platters in front of us. Then we ate and ate and joked around with each other until we were full and dessert was over. Then we followed the prefect to our dorms, and went to bed. Ahh what a great way to spend our first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

So yea this was year 1 of their story...Btw you should check out another great fan fiction of Rose/Scorpius called Roses are Red by Apello. I got my inspiration to write a fan fiction by it so yea...until next time -Sienette


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation

Year One Chapter 2

That night I slept really well. I don't know if it was from the food or excitement of being at Hogwarts, but all I know is that I didn't have a dream and I just slept.

The Great hall was full of people when I had finally decided to get up and eat breakfast. I strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with my family. James kept moving his food around his plate and looking at it glumly. When I sat next to him he looked up.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says then goes back to slowly moving his food around again.

"I know you're sad about Albus being in Slytherin, I am too, but he looks happy over there," I say. I look up and see Albus laughing at one of Scorpius's jokes.

"I know he looks happy, but I was so excited to be in the same house as him. I was going to help him practice for quidditch try-outs and we were going to pull pranks on everybody… now we can't do that," he replies.

"Yes you can, you just won't be in the same house."

"It's not the same." He then goes back to his little moping moving food thing and ignores me. Albus and James were never best friends, but they were brothers and cared about each other a lot, no matter what.

I sat and ate my breakfast in silence until someone came up to me.

"Hi," a girl who looks my age says. I instantly recognize her from when I had trudged into my dorm room last night.

"Hi," I reply.

"Are you Rose, I'm Leah one of your dorm-mates."

"Yes I am, and I think I recognize you."

"Anyways," she says, "I'm a muggle born and don't really know how this works, but when do we get our schedules?"  
"A teacher will come and pass them around," I answer and she nods her head in appreciation, but right afterwards another girl screams her name.

"Leah!" The girl shouts and runs over, " Leah I found out how we get the schedules!" The other girl looks familiar too, so she probably is another one of my dorm-mates.

"I found out too, and this is Rose she's one of our dorm-mates!" Leah says. I smile and give a little wave.

"Cool, I'm Allie, Leah's twin sister," the other girl says.

"Hi I'm Rose." I reply, but right afterwards a few teachers rush into the room carrying papers and start to pass them out.

I look down at my list as soon as I get it.

"Darn it!" I yell a lot louder then I had hoped. Allie and Leah look up at me. I just saw that I had lots of classes with the Slytherins, which is good I guess if I want to be with Albus, but bad since Scorpius will be there. Allie and Leah give me questioning looks.

"We have lots of classes with Slytherin," I say and they nod in agreement.

"Today we will be learning the basics of potion making," Professor Postler our new potions professor says as we walk into the classroom. When I walk in (since we have this class with Slytherin) I sit next to Albus, who of course is sitting next to Scorpius, but I try to ignore him. Albus and Scorpius have been best friends since Scorpius and I stopped being friends. Around the time when Scorpius and I started hating each other, Draco Malfoy started being friends with Uncle Harry. Apparently, after the war Draco Malfoy felt really bad about what he did to my dad, mum, and Uncle Harry (plus everybody else) so he kept trying to apologize to them. Uncle Harry finally accepted his apology and they became friends so then Albus and Scorpius became friends. My dad, being the stubborn person he is, never accepted Draco Malfoy's apology, so they still hate each other.

Potions goes by pretty slowly giving the fact that it's the first day and all the professor does is talk about rules, how potions work, and other stuff so I got bored pretty quickly. Finally after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and since that was the last class period of the day I head to the Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement basically turned into a hang out place for the different houses to all hang out together, which especially helped when you had friends in the different houses. Since Lorcan got sorted in Ravenclaw we decided we could hang out there. Allie, Leah and I hung out a lot today during the classes because we all knew practically nobody (I know my family is gigantic but the only family members that are in my year are Albus and Dominique. Albus is in Slytherin and Dominique is a social butterfly, so basically…they ditched me). So the three of us (Allie, Leah, and I) head to the Room of Requirement to meet Lorcan.

"Hey," Lorcan says when he sees us walk in.

"Hey," I reply and run to sit next to him. "This is Allie and Leah, they are twins just like you and Lysander, and we're dorm mates. Allie and Leah, this is Lorcan we met on the train, plus at a lot of family reunions."

Cool," Leah says and her and Allie sit on my other side. Leah, Allie and Lorcan all start talking about being twins and other things I probably wouldn't understand so I head to the back of the Room of Requirement to where there were at least five rows of books, kind of like a mini library.

I wasn't even alone for two minutes before a person comes up behind me.

"Why am I not surprised that you are back here, Weasley," the voice says instantly I know who it is.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask.

"Nothing, just looking for a book," he replies.

"Sure you are," I say sarcastically.

"So what kind of book are you looking for?" he asks, breaking the silence that had only lasted like 3 seconds.

"This," I say grabbing a random book and showing it to him so he would leave me alone. He gives me a weird look, shrugs, then goes back to looking for his book.

I leave not even looking at what book I grabbed until I sit back down next to Lorcan. _Animagi. What it is, and how to find them. By: Richard Looser_ It says. Interesting enough I guess.

"What's that you got there?" Lorcan asks me.

"Some book I found. Looks to be about animagi." I reply. At that Lorcan gets a weird look on his face, but seems to shake it off.

"Cool," he says then grins. I think about that look he got after I said animagi, must not like them or something.

* * *

So yeah this is chapter 2 of this fan fiction. Sorry I didn't post last week I had to use this story for something, so I couldn't post...Someone asked if there will be animal characters, and there will just not yet. I added that last little but at the end for you though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will post the next chapter next week so yeah. Until next time! - Sienette


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter is really late, but not a lot of people are reading so I'm just gonna post whenever I'm done with a chapter. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter or any of theater characters from that except a few I made up, but thats besides the point. So yeah enjoy and review this please because I want to know if people are reading.

* * *

The Next Generation

Year One Chapter 3

September flew right by, and the next thing I knew it was October.

It was a mid-October and the professors were busy decorating the castle for Halloween. Allie, Leah, Lorcan, Albus and I have become some kind of friend group. Multiple times in the past month we've found ourselves hanging out under a tall tree near the Great Lake.

"Allie, Leah?" I ask after several moments of silence in the group.

"Yes?" They say in unison.

"What was it like growing up as a muggle?" I ask. At this question both Lorcan and Albus snap to attention. It's been pretty obvious that the three of us (Albus, Lorcan, and I) have been wondering what growing up a muggle was like, since you know our parents are all wizards.

"Not that different really." Leah says after thinking about it. "Except our parents forced us go to muggle public school." She shrugged.

"We went to the States a couple times every year though." Adds Allie. At this I look confused. Why would Allie and Leah go to the states?

"Why?" I ask.

"Our cousins live there," Allie replies. "It's weird though, one of our cousins named Alice, I could've sworn she was a wizard like us, but this summer she never got her letter, to Ilvermorny that is." Ilvermorny was the Wizarding School in the States, not many people know much about it though. "She was kind of sad by that by the time summer was over." Leah adds. Then Lorcan, Albus, and I just look at each other.

"Wait… Alice's parents are wizards?" Albus asks.

"No, Alice would have been a muggle-born." Allie informs us. Lorcan, Albus, and I just stare at them. How could a muggle know about the wizarding world? Did someone break the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?

"How would Alice know about wizards then…." Lorcan says suspiciously.

"Wait, you don't know?" Allie says surprised. We just shake our heads.

"I could have sworn they would know," Leah says to Allie quietly.

"Know what," I say worried now.

"About the books."

"What books?" Albus asks obviously annoyed by now.

"The Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling. They're about all your parents I'm surprised you don't know about them yet."

"There is a book about our parents," says a voice from behind us. We all turn around to see Scorpius Malfoy approach. (Okay sure he's part of the group too… it's not my choice, it's Albus's!)

"Seven actually." Leah assures.

"There are seven books about our parents!" we all say looking astonished.

"Mhm, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-blood Prince, and lastly The Deathly Hollows…we could let you read them if you want, you know learn about what happened to your parents during their time at Hogwarts." Then there was a moment of awkward tension before Scorpius says, "Well I originally came to tell all of you that the Squatchel try-outs time is posted."

We all smile and stand up quickly, then run back to the common rooms to see the "Attention People" board (Something the prefects put up in each common rooms so the students know what's going on while the professors don't).

"Next Saturday at 6:30 after dinner," I say to Allie and Leah.

Squatchel is a sport that is a mixture of a bunch of muggle games such as stuff like "Hide and Seek" and "Scavenger Hunt' with wizarding twists, or at least that's how the seventh years explained it at breakfast. There are four teams, one for each house. Each team has seven players. Basically each team gets clues and they follow each clue to end up somewhere in the castle. To get each clue you have to complete a challenge based of off what house you are in. For example Gryffindor has to do something brave, Ravenclaw has to solve a hard riddle, Slytherin has to do something ambitious, and Hufflepuff well something kind you get the idea. However you have to do this without getting caught, if you do you get disqualified (and since the professors don't know about it you get detention). There are seven clues (one for each player) and four sets of clues (one for each team) you have to follow the right clues and end up in the right place. Every year since the year 2000 Hogwarts has held a Squatchel match on Halloween. The professors are obviously the people trying to catch you since they don't know about it and will get you into trouble because you are out past curfew. There isn't really a prize but your house does get a bunch of street cred and the rest of the houses do what ever you need them to for the rest of the year.

After going to look at the try-out time notice Allie, Leah, and I head back to our dorms.

"Here you go," Allie says after taking a few minutes to search through her trunks for the books.

"I told Albus we would take these and meet him, Lorcan, Scorpius and a few others whose parents went to school with ours in the Room of Requirement," I say. Allie and Leah nod and follow me out of our dorms and through the common room. Inside the common room however our large pile of books caught peoples eyes and a crowd formed and seemed to follow us to the RoR (Room of Requirement; that's what they call it).

Once we enter the RoR I spot Albus and the others right away. I rush over to them. The crowd behind us follows and it seems like half of the school decided to follow of us. There were a bunch of whispered murmurs running through them.

"So here they are," I say to break the silence. Albus picks all of them up and studies them.

"I'm nervous to read them if I have to be honest," I say after a while.

"Oh come off it!" Scorpius practically yells. "You have nothing to worry about your parents were heroes! You don't have parents that were made out to be dirty scumbags!"

"They made my mum out to be mentally bonkers I should be nervous too!" Lorcan argues at Scorpius.

"Luna doesn't come in until the fifth book The Order of The Phoenix," Allie says handing the book to Lorcan.

"Lets just read the books," Albus says handing the first one to me. We decided to all read them together so not to spoil it to anyone, and since I'm the best at reading I'll be doing well that. The crowd behind us stopped murmuring and started to listen intently.

I swear we were in there for like four hours. I just kept reading and reading until I had finished the first book. We would've stayed in there too if it hadn't been for a professor coming in to tell us to go to dinner. We were careful to not tell the professors about the books because they would probably confiscate them or something. We planned to meet there again at the same time tomorrow.

The week flew by quickly after that. Each day was spent going to classes, then to the RoR to read the books. Then after dinner Allie, Leah and I took to practicing for the upcoming Squatchel try-outs. Squatchel was a lot harder then it looked/sounded. You had to be quick and silent. However you also had to be fearless and brave, a challenging combination. The books didn't help either. Don't get me wrong, I love knowing what happened to my parents during the second wizarding war, but something felt off. My parents don't even know about these…do they? It just feels weird to know someone was recording everything that happened to my parents during their time at Hogwarts. Some things I didn't want to know. We finished the first, second, and third books and are starting the fourth on Sunday. It was exciting to learn about namesakes and family members, but some things could've gone not known and I would've been fine. Something I did notice though was that every time my uncle George's dead twin brother Fred is mentioned my cousin Fred (the second) looks about to cry, must be hard for him.

Soon it was Saturday and the three of us were in our dorm going over what we had to remember for try-outs.

* * *

Squatchel is something I came up with ;p! So yeah if you read and enjoyed this please review!


End file.
